


Sweet Lies

by Andrea250



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Lee Hongbin - Freeform, M/M, exo song inspired, han sanghyuk - Freeform, hyukbin, pure angst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: "My best trait is letting people down. when they needed me the most and empty lies can't fix the broken truth." -Hongbin"I can't let you go. Tell me the sweetest lies and I am putty in your hands! Give me everything even if its fiction, it just you... Hongbin it's just you. I love you" -HyukThey were willing to destroy each other for the sake of not wanting to be alone. Because the truth hurts more than the lieeven if it's a lie, If they could can have each other by each other side... by doing this... it all seemed worth the fight or at least they did.





	Sweet Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Title:When life give you limes you make liemade

**Title:When life give you limes you make liemade**

**A/N: Before we start:**

**Song: EXO Sweet lies**

_**" I am so in love with you it nearly haunts me." -Christopher Poindexter** _

 

**Also here is how** **Hyuk** **and** **Hongbin** **look in this story or well what era they will look.**

     

**(** **Hongbin** **Error Era: of course he doesn't have the studs on his face.)**

     

**(** **Hyuk** **Shangri La era: cute** **maknae** **😭)**

**3rd Person's P.O.V:**

The hurt in his voice, happiness in his eyes, and the twisted sour smile. The plot thickens with each word that drips like venom.

It's lasting effect are deadly than the actions itself, even a touch of sugar can't smooth the bitter flow of their impending end. What may come might just be the tragic end of a beautiful deceit.

Living with a troubling mind is such a trivial matter when everyone is just as fucked up as the next. They hold on to a thread of hope that was never there, it was a havana of illusions yet the cruel joke was that they believed that there was something more to it all.

Just when things become a flowery road starts to decay and turn into ashes of golden past. When the vines of life start to tangle around its victims throats, slowly draining them of their sanity. That is when they knew there was no way back. How screwed up was their tangled paths becoming one. They live with the uncertainty of the next?

They will never be the same. Even time can never heal untreated wounds. The salt that was rubbed still burns through their blemished memories. Once so beautiful and magical... now a burden of lies that can never be untold. The folds of time are slowly running out and the truth is not far behind.

They come to the conclusion of the monsters that they have created in each other. Even one so beastly can become anew but not all can have a magical ending not without tall tales.

This is just the start of the never ending game of cats and dogs. What is the point of looking up at the crescent moon that shines brightly in the darkest time of life. What happen to forever? When did everything become spoiled? How selfish could ones everlasting promise become so limited.

●●●●●●

Hyuk knew that Hongbin isn't prince charming but he didn't ask for one. He accepted Hongbin for everything he is and everything he isn't and he just wanted to make Hongbin happy.

Hongbin knew he was a pretender and he knew Hyuk was smarter than people actually gave him credit. He also knew that he wasn't the one for Hyuk but he was selfish and couldn't let anyone have what is his.

He loves Hyuk in his own twisted way but it is love regardless? Or that is what Hongbin tries to convince himself and Hyuk to believe.

He didn't know how to love.

It was hard for him to love someone besides himself but Hyuk made it easy on Hongbin to  _"love"_ but someone like Hongbin could never love.

Hyuk is a kind soul that falls in love to quickly but loves with his whole being and Hongbin is his everything.

He loves Hongbin so much... it hurts him so much, it didn't matter to him though. He didn't want to lose Hongbin or drive him away so he was willing to do anything for the older male

Hongbin knew that what he was doing to Hyuk was cruel, it was obvious and intentional but he just didn't know how to give his heart so easily.

Nonetheless, he wasn't the only guilty party. Hyuk wasn't stupid but yet he turned the other way when it came to Hongbin.

He was willing to shut his ears and close his eyes and pretend that Hongbin was this good guy that wouldn't hurt him or play his heart.

The truth hurts more than the lie so even if Hyuk knew it he just couldn't handel it. So he is willing to believe the sweet lies, the sweetest in the world cuz the pain is unbearable.

Being human is a condition that requires a little anesthesia... that is what Hyuk thought at least.

"Even if it's a lie, if I can have you by my side... by doing this.... I would do it all over again in a heart beat." Hongbin spoke as the silence consumed their bedroom.

"sometimes the truth hurts more than lies. We're scared of getting hurt so we turn away from the truth Hyuk..." Hongbin heart felt like a ton of weights and it hurt so much. The pressure would cripple his lungs and make him go numb but even then...

"And I can't face you sometimes cuz it hurts more knowing that you cover your ears with your hands and turn away even when it is happening in front of you." Hongbin was never good at being a lover and in his own way, to the best of his abilities he love the younger male.

"My best trait is letting people down. when they needed me the most and empty lies can't fix the broken truth anymore Hyuk." Hongbin heart couldn't take it but it would hurt more to go on but a selfish part wouldn't let Hyuk leave him.

Hyuk knew what Hongbin said is true but he couldn't stand the thought of being alone... not again!

Hongbin has been by him since the accident and Hyuk gave his heart and trust to him and even after everything... he just couldn't let 4 yrs go away.

"I can't let you go. Tell me the sweetest lies and I am putty in your hands! Give me everything, even if its fiction, it just you... Hongbin it's just you. I love you" Hyuk meant every word of it.

"I rather live in this fantasy as long as you are here!" Hyuk felt pathetic for begging but he just couldn't bare the thought of being alone.

"Hyuk..." Hongbin felt responsible for all the pain and hurt he has cause the younger male.

"I love you Hongbin and I know you never could love me back. I am willing to look past it." Hongbin heart broke at his confession cuz to some degree it is true.

"I do love you Hyuk don't doubt this heart of mine but to some extent I never knew how to love. I still don't..." Hongbin meany every word as well.

"Please Hyuk!" After all the hurt feelings, the lies, the heartbreak, sorrow betrayal, possessive behaviour, so much has happened.

Both males knew how to bring an angle and demon out of each other. They had both made mistakes and done things that they aren't proud of but Hyuk could never hurt Hongbin, the way the older did to Hyuk.

"Please Hongbin!" Hyuk voice cracked like a glacier of ice.

Hongbin heart felt heavier as he could not bare how broken and hurt Hyuk looks and sounds.

He laid next to the younger male on the bed and held him as Hyuk cried his heart out.

He did this to him and now he had to live with the consequences of his actions.

He placed gentle kisses on Hyuk temple and on his shoulder blades hoping to sooth Hyuk.

"Just please say it once and please pretend that you mean it." Sweet lies and he could still have Hyuk by his side.

Hongbin is just as afraid even more of being alone.

"I love you Hyuk." He mustard up the confidence in him to say it.

He pulled Hyuk closer to his chest and he love the warmth and comfort that Hyuk gave him.

"Thank you Hongbinnie" Hyuk turned around to kiss the older male.

Hongbin kissed back and this one didn't feel lustful or selfish want. It felt raw and painful and Hongbin tried to give Hyuk love back within the kiss.

They fell asleep in each others arms that day. There was no end or way out of this vicious cycle and they will always end up at full circle.

●●●●●●●

**The** **End**

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> A/N: Hello my lovely readers I hope you enjoyed my Hyukbin one shot and I hope I did not disappoint. I just had to post another one cuz this idea wouldn't leave my brain.
> 
> I got inspired by EXO Sweet Lies for this one shot.
> 
> I would love to hear from you guys and see what you think and what else you would like to read from me.
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -Stupid author-nim (AndreaXx)


End file.
